


The Healer and the Squib

by Dravni



Series: The Healer and the Squib [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, But everyone loves a BAMF John Watson, Child Abuse, Comfort Sex, Coming Out, Disillusionment, Drug Addiction, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gregs wife is a bitch, Gunshot Wounds, Healer John, Hope, John is a Good Friend, John is sometimes a psychopath, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rejection, Squib Greg, War, and by friend I mean fuckbuddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 17,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade was abandoned in Muggle London when he was found to be a Squib.</p><p>John Watson drifts back into the Muggle world after the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worst day ever

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more tags and characters as I advance the story.
> 
> Not beta'd or brit-picked.
> 
> I do not own these characters.

1974

 

Today is the day Grigori will get his letter from Hogwarts.

 

It is inevitable. He is from one of the oldest, wealthiest, pureblood families around. The twins, Rodolphus and Rabastan, recived theirs two years prior on this day, and he knows that Slytherin will be his house. Just like the rest of his family. It is tradition, and tradition will not be ignored.

 

More handsome and cunning than his brothers, Father has mapped out his future, and Grigori feels justified with his entitlement. After school, he will join Father in business, and then take over, compounding their wealth ruthlessly. Even his future wife has been chosen. The pretty little Black girl, Bellatrix, with the long curly hair, will be his consort and provide him with heirs.

 

But when the day ends, there is no letter. He has never heard his father so enraged. The twins attempt to calm him, but they cannot stop the curses flying from his mouth, or the swing of his wand.

 

_What is wrong with you?!_

_  
_

_  
_Grigori has no answer.  All he can do is cower under the battering blows of the wand.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

_Squib._

 

The diagnosis was in.  After the weeks of evaluating and testing his magical abilities, he was found wanting.  Very wanting.  Excluding some pyrotechnic and sensory abilities, Grigori had one of the lowest grades on the magical scale.  So low, he technically wasn't a wizard.  

 

The doctor had been polite, but Grigori could see the pity and, yes, event the contempt in his eyes.  A Lestrange a Squib?  Unheard of.  He heard his father ask how could this have happened, was there a cure, this can't be, we  _are_ Lestranges!  We have never had this happen.

 

When his father pulled him out on the street, instead of using the floo network, Grigori braced himself, but the flogging didn't come.

 

_You are no longer my son.  Do not come back, you are worthless to me.  Do not use the great name of Lestrange to further your endeavors in this world. Do not make me regret this mercy I show you._

His father walked away from him.  He was alone.

 

 

 


	2. There's nothing wrong being a Hufflepuff

1982

 

He is the last one to be sorted.  The sorting hat is put on his head.

 

_Hufflepuff!_

 

A table shouts a greeting to their newest member.  John Watson joins them.

 

_Hello. My name's Bill Murray.  Welcome to Hufflepuff!_

_  
_John thanks him and grins at the boy.  It really is happening.  Just a couple of months ago, he received  his letter, and couldn't believe it.  Him a wizard?  Magic isn't real. But no, it was real, and a facilitator helped his family navigate the magical world, especially Diagon Alley and Gringotts.  It was a world of wonder.  Even his wand was impressive.  10 1/2 inch Kukui with Unicorn horn. _An unusual wood for an unusual wizard_ , Mr. Ollivander said.

 

He didn't want to leave Harry, though.  His younger sister had been throwing a fit for days, and wasn't allowed to see him off.  She was always too dependent on him, being as shy as she was.  Maybe she was magical too, and would join him next year.

 

John  gorges himself on the feast, and learns more about his new house.  Bill, older by one year, fills his head with information and gossip about the people at the table and surrounding them.

 

He is next to John when it's time to go to their quarters and shows him his new room.

 

 _I'm glad you're with us, John._ He shakes his hand.  _Goodnight._  

 

 


	3. Something has to change

1983

 

He looks into the crowd of people leaving their offices for the day.  Then he sees the perfect target.  A middle-aged man, wearing a three piece grey suit, walking next to a much younger woman, trying to get her to go for a drink with him.

 

Clad in a delivery uniform, carrying a box, he bumps into the man, knocking his briefcase to the ground.

_**Sorry,**_ and hands him the case back.   _Idiot_ , the man hisses.

 

Two hours later, when paying for the drinks, the man realizes his wallet is gone.

 

**********************

 

Grigori Lestrange died that August day, nine years ago.  Greg Lestrade was born.  

 

He had no doubt that the threats his father made were not idle.  Best he disappear.

 

He learned to survive fast, and had no problem with hardships that came with it.  At first, he lived in abandoned warehouses and factories, and ate out of garbage cans.Then he found out there was a particular type of man who liked boys of his age and beauty.  When they got brutal, he called on the weak pyromania, which was his few magical gifts.

 

At fifteen he met Ryan, who was 19.  Ryan taught him a better way of surviving.  He also showed sex could be loving and passionate.  The only disappointment Greg had was when Ryan used their money to buy his fix. It was the only time when Greg felt anxious and unloved.

 

He just turned 17 when he came back home from a particularly lucrative score to find his lover dead, a heroin overdose.  Greg packed his belongings, left the squat, and called the police about the body.   He then broke down crying in a cafe across town, while everyone stared at him.  Then he did what he did best.  Survive.

 

********************

 

_Don't move.  I just want to talk to you.  I'm Sergeant Dimmock, and I've been watching you a while.  Here's my warrant card.  Now we don't have enough evidence to charge you yet, but one day we will.  You are a smart man, are those the odds you want to play? I can tell you're a survivor, but is that enough?  What do you want in life?  Because just surviving isn't the answer to that question._

_  
_Greg didn't know, but he understood the law of averages, and knew he had to try something. ** _Actually, I always thought I would make a great cop. Maybe, play on the other side now._**


	4. To the victor go the spoils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little dirty here. Sorry(no I'm not).

1988

 

They are unbeatable.  This is the third year in a row they have won the Quidditch title from the school.  John is one of the best Beaters they've had  _ever,_ and Bill is team Captain and Chaser.  The party in Hufflepuff has been going on for hours, and probably will go on for a few more.

 

Since John has come to Hogwarts, he feels his life has been charmed here.  It's only when he goes back home, he isn't as happy.  Harry wasn't magical, and found going into their parents liquor cabinet to be the answer to her problems.  At fifteen, she'd already been in rehab twice.  She and John no longer talked, were no longer close as they were.

 

But at Hogwarts, he was a star athlete, popular, and if not a stellar scholar, at least he tried.  But his favorite classes were Herbology and Potions.  Even Professor Snape couldn't complain about his work.  But it got him thinking about what he would do in the world in two years, after he completed his N.E.W.T.S.  He began to think he would enter the Healer program at St.Mungos.

 

Tonight, however, is the party of the year, and he will not miss it.

 

At least until Bill and he slip out for their own celebration.  

 

_I have something to show you._

_  
__**Of course you do.** _

__

_**  
**_They go to Bill's room, which he shares with the one other boy, both being prefects.

 

_I've wanted to do this all day._

_  
_He kisses John, and while their tongues explore each other's mouth, they begin to shed the clothes they have on.

 

_You were brilliant today.  I want to try something new._

Bill slides down on his knees and looks up.  He wraps his hand around John's length, and slides his hand down to the balls.  Then, looking up at John, wraps his mouth around the head of the cock.

 

John watches the top of Bill's head while he takes more of John in his mouth.  When John feels the head of his cock hit the back of the throat, he loses it.

 

**_Oh God,  I'm coming!_ **

****

****

Bill is surprised, but manages to swallow while gagging a little.  He looks up at John and smiles.

 

_It's okay.  We have an hour tonight.  We'll just have to practice a lot._

_  
_Yes, John knows he has a charmed life.

 


	5. Brand new life

1990

It really wasn't that difficult getting identification made and vetted through the system. The real trick was that there should never be a reason for the government to check on it. ID had cost him his savings, but the background was invaluable.

 

When Greg made up his mind to do something, it got accomplished. He was his father's son like that, but only like that. For five years, he's been a PC at NSY and he's loved every single minute of it. He truly felt like he found his calling, and he was due for a promotion soon. 

 

First of all, his past made him very empathic to desperation, and the things people would do. He really hated people who caused physical harm more than anything. Murderers, rapists, and drug pushers he had particular contempt. The magical world had those people, too, but magic didn't stop them. Also magic rarely brought them to justice.

 

He had not thought about the magical world for a while, but every so often, he would see someone in London who he knew was magical. He could feel them, but they didn't feel him. It was a chance meeting with a drunk witch that he got to catch up on old news and gossip.

 

He found out that his father died in Azbakan after being found guilty of murder. That both his brothers and his sister in law, Bellatrix, were also imprisoned for conspiring with a dark lord. The Lestrange name was ruined. Also a baby named Harry Potter destroyed the dark lord. A baby. Destroyed. A. Dark Lord.

 

He shook his head. You can't make this stuff up.

 

No, Greg was truly happy. The only thing missing was someone to share it with.  


	6. Not impressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a thing about someone who wasn't impressed by Harry Potter, but not in a mean or cruel way.

1990

 

Seriously. That's Harry Potter?

 

It must be the muggle born in him, because he really doesn't see the big deal. It was John's last year, and there were real changes in his life. Last year was Bill's last at Hogwarts, and when summer vacation came around, he brought him to his parents.

 

 ** _Mum, Dad, I have something to tell_ you...** And he held Bill's hand.  His parents stood kissed him, and told him they already knew and would always love him.  Harry later accused him of stealing her moment, because she was going to come out, too.

 

He had also quit the Quidditch team.  He had N.E.W.T.S  and the St. Mungo's exam to prepare for.  Then he could start real life.

 

With Bill.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short, but I'm tired.


	7. When past is present

1995

 

For the past twenty years,  Greg had always a slight trepidation that his past would catch with him.  He didn't know that in a single week, three events would shake him to his core.

 

**************************

 

He had been walking down the street on the way to meet his fiancee, when he noticed a woman in extravagant dress yelling at passersby and making sweeping gestures with her hands.  He started to walk toward her as an attempt to calm her down, when he realized to a muggle, her way of dressing portrayed as homeless, but to a wizard, it represented hundreds, if not thousands of galleons worth of clothing.  Then he looked at the features on her face and stopped.

 

_**Bellatrix.** _

__

He turned away quickly, disgusted at his cowardice, his inability to confront her.  His self preservation was more important.  What would he be able to do, he asked himself.  It's not as if he had the means to defend himself.  Why wasn't she in Azbakan, she was supposedly in there.

 

Greg held his breath as she passed, but his heart nearly stopped when she turned around and looked at him.

 

 _I can see you, pathetic Squib.  Your father should have put you down._ She turned back and continued her path down the street.

 

It was only later, that his fiancee mentioned the new silver hairs on his head and called them cute.

 

**********************

 

 He was called to attack of an elderly couple, both who appeared to be in comas.  But when he saw them, that was not the case.

 

Cruciatus Curse.

 

He had never seen the effects the curse had, and normally it wouldn't put the victims in a coma, but the fact they were octogenarian worked against them. Or maybe it was a blessing if they didn't know of any pain.  He only knew of the curse because of his father, and how amusing he found it to be, and used to describe the effects in admiration.

 

All he could think of was what did it mean.

 

********************

 

When the ginger-haired bureaucrat told him to get in the car, Greg balked.  Then he heard a name not used in over twenty years.

 

_Please get in the car, Grigori Lestrange._

_  
_At that point, Greg got in the vehicle, knowing how futile his position was.

 

He just listened to the man as he spouted out facts about Greg's life, and what he could do to help the cause with the war that was declared on them.  By a dark lord whose name couldn't be spoken.  That he was to give as much information as possible so they could defend themselves.

 

Greg explained there was nothing they could do, they were powerless.  That conventional weapons meant nothing in the magical world.  The only people who could defend them were wizards, and he was not one of them.

 

The man saw that Greg spoke the truth and sighed.  Then thanked him for his time.

 

It was only later Greg realized that was probably the most civil kidnapping ever.

 

Perhaps he should move up the wedding.  If there was war, he wanted to spend as much time being happy and alive.  Because war with dark wizard?  He didn't see how they would win.

 

 

 

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Waiting for Bill

1996

 

As John walked down the corridor of St. Mungo's, stopping every so often to check on a patient, a niggling thought kept creeping into his brain.

 

**_Where's Bill?_ **

 

It had been months since he left to spy on the dark wizards force inside of Muggle London, and except for one letter, he hadn't heard from him.  

 

They had been inseparable for six years, spending all time together excluding work.  Government for Bill, and Healing for John.  They were planning on marriage, but the war detoured that option.  Then Bill had a chance to make real difference, and he took it.  They argued for days about it, and John spent many tears, but they came to a detente about the issue and resolved to marry when Bill came back.

 

John was seeing too many casualties due to the conflict and he was worried.

 

_Healer Watson, report to Casualty Relations._

_  
__**Bloody Hell.  Another wizard injured in Muggleland.** _

__

_**  
**_John increased his pace down the hall.


	9. An even worse day

1996

 

They didn't get there in time.  Greg looked at the deceased man on the floor, and sighed.

 

**Wizard.**

By the way he looked too, he didn't die by ordinary magic.  Killing Curse.  He was made an example of.

 

The Sergeant made a phone call to his least favourite government official to let him know about the dead wizard, so his people can retrieve him and give a proper burial.

 

It had taken him awhile, but he now knew what bothered him so much about the man.  He was a glimpse of what Greg would have become if he had remained in the magical world.  The arrogance, superiority, and entitlement the he thought was his for the taking, and felt that his father did him a favour by leaving him behind, no matter how difficult his beginning was.

He and the other officers kept recording information and takings photos of the crime scene, when two men approached him with a gurney and body bag.

 

_We were told to see you about the victim._

_  
_He started to give a general description pertaining to height, weight, build, and colouring when one of the men broke away and ran to the dead man.  Greg then heard the  screams.

 

_Oh God, no!  Oh, God, Bill!  No, no, no...Oh,God, please, no!  Bill, don't leave me..._

 

 

 


	10. Afterwards

1997

 

The last of the triage medics left the castle, transporting the wounded back to St. Mungo's.  Now the dead were being attended to.  And like many of the other survivors, John roamed around the devastation, remembering Hogwarts as it was.

 

He walked through the dining hall, and saw his sorting, and the first time he met Bill.  But all he saw now we're the dead bodies awaiting transport back home.

 

At the grand staircase, he saw the first time Bill held his hand.  It had been his third year, and the Christmas break he stayed while Harry went to rehab for the first time.  Now all he saw was crumbling marble.

 

In Hufflepuff, at the great fireplace, the first time he kissed Bill.  John had made the first move, Bill had just looked so beautiful with the light of the fire reflected in his face.  The ceiling began to shift and fall, so he left quickly.

 

The  hallway without portraits, where he buggered Bill, and was caught by Filch and sent to Dumbledore's office.  John chuckled at the memory.  The ancient wizard spoke to him about his future, while looking at him with laughing eyes.  When John had asked if they were going to talk about what he did, all the older man would say is that worse things happen in war.  Then gave him a Bertie Bott Bean that tasted like mouldy bread.

 

Then it was time to leave.

 

When he got back to the hospital, he went to administrators office, and tendered his resignation.  He didn't want to live in this world anymore.  He wanted to go home, and be ordinary again, but not a Healer. As a doctor. The administrator was the sister of the administrator at St. Bart's and would put in a good word for him.

 

John never wanted to come back at all.  He was through with magic.

 

 

 

 


	11. A new beginning

1998

 

Hopefully, this interview with the government official would not only be short, but also his last one. Greg didn't understand why he had to meet with him at his office. The Great Wizard War had been over for almost a year, and the no longer need him to run interference of the law for the two governments.

 

 _Hello, Sergeant Lestrade.  This is Percy Weasley.  He occupies a minor position in the Ministry of Magic._

 

 _ **Oh great, there are two of them,**_ He thought.

 _  
_Greg listened to the young man speak. He was informed that since he was the last Lestrange left, the family fortune was his.  It would remain in Gringotts for his use, but there was no way to convert it to muggle currency.

 

He thanked the men for their time and left.  Greg didn't care about the money, he had no reason to spend it in the magical world.  It could just remain.there.

 

**********************

 

Three months later he rushed into the hospital where his wife was in labor. Greg was very excited, but also nervous about the impending birth.  When he got to the floor, he was informed she just had the baby, a girl, and would have to wait while they cleaned both mother and child.

 

A girl...Greg couldn't stop smiling.  He vowed to himself she would never feel unloved or abandoned like he had.

 

When he entered the room, he saw his wife holding a babe with a dark mop of hair. He had nothing but love as he stared down at her.  Then he really saw her and tears came to his eyes.

 

She was born magical.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, in my world Percy Weasley is the magical counterpart of Mycroft Holmes.


	12. Missing the war

2002

 

It took five years, but John was finally a doctor. A muggle doctor.  A few years older than the rest of the students,  he sometimes struggled with the curriculum, but he was determined to finish it through.  But his education wasn't done yet.  Now he had the army trading to look forward to.

 

He hadn't been sure at first, but he remembered the battle he had fought, then it became clear.  He was always going to be a Healer, but the Great Wizard War had made him into a soldier, and he was always going to be a soldier.  However, he lived in the muggle world now, and couldn't pick and choose the battles he would have to fight.  He had to play by the same rules they did.  After his training, he would be sent to Afghanistan.  

 

Maybe he would make a difference.  If not, maybe he would get to see Bill again.


	13. Arresting genius

2006

 

There was just something quite amazing about the rambling junkie Greg ran into at the crime scene.  The way he noticed details and linked them to each other and made deductions not only about the perpetrator, but the reasoning behind the crime.

 

At first they considered him a suspect.  Who wouldn't? Wrong place, wrong time, and high as a kite. But  he had been right about everything, and even got the murderer to confess on the spot.

 

Still, the DI had to take him in.  Being under the influence of narcotics and interference with a crime investigation.  Never got a name on him, so they ran his fingerprints.

 

So when Mycroft Holmes walked into his office, why wasn't he surprised?

 

The man calmly told Greg to release his brother, and that no charges were to brought on him.  What Mycroft didn't expect was that Greg would concur.

 

_**Maybe, Mr. Holmes, what we need to do is give him a reason to give up drugs.  He was brilliant today.  Saw things the rest of us didn't.  Maybe he could work with us, but he will have to work straight.** _

__

_**  
**Why would you do that for my brother? You've met him.  He is a genius, but a destructive one. Why do you care?  It's not an advantage._

_**Someone once gave me a chance to change, no questions asked. I think it's time to repay the favor.**  
_

__

_**  
**_Even though Mycroft's eyes never waivered, Greg saw something in them.  It was hope.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Pain clarifies

 

 

2010

 

John lay still in the heat of the Afghani sun, as the sounds of gunfire reverberated around him.

 

**_Oh great, buggery, bloody fuck!_ **

****

**_  
_**Getting shot was painful, and the worse part is that it wasn't a mortal wound, but if the debris couldn't keep clear of it, he had a higher chance of dying from infection.  John's eyes starting to close and his teeth began to clatter as he began to slip into shock.

 

_So you've finally done it._

_**Bill?  What the hell?  You're dead.**  
_

__

_**  
**And you great git, have been trying to follow me ever since. Please stop it, John.  I don't want this for you._

_**You're not here.**  
_

__

_**  
**Yes I am.  Call it another type of magic.  Now listen to me.  If you join me before your time, I will not like it on bit.  You are going to take that wand that your hiding in you rucksack, raise that bullet out of your shoulder,  use an conflagration spell to ignite the wound so it cauterizes it.  You are not to join me yet. Do you hear me?_

 

_**But I miss you..**  
_

__

_**  
**So do I love, but you have a life to lead.  Please, can you do that for me?_

_**Don't leave ...**  
_

__

_I must.  I do love you.  You were my only one._

_  
_Then Bill was gone, as fast as he was there.  John did everything he was told.

 

He screamed when the wound was set on fire, then passed out.

__

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. Totally shmoopy.


	15. At Platform 9 3/4

2010

 

This was one of the proudest day in his life.  Emily was on her way to Hogwarts.  They had her trunks ready, and her owl, Erwin, was caged and covered.  The only thing missing was his wife.

 

Emily's mother didn't want her to go.  She thought the whole thing to odd and strange, and was really angry that Greg never told her about his past, that this was a possibility for their daughter.  So she didn't support this, and only conceded when Greg put his foot down and explained that Emily's powers would only grow and she needed to learn to control them.

 

He and Emily had a great time in Diagon Alley, getting her school supplies and wand.  They stopped at the window of Eyelops Owl Emporium, where Emily fell in love with an owl with dark feathers shot with silver.  She said it reminded her of him, so he couldn't resist buying it for her.  It was a great day.

 

The only time it was uncomfortable was when he had to go to Gringotts, to pick up some of the money inherited from his family, and he kept giving Greg Lestrade as his name, and the goblins said it wasn't on record.  The he realized that wasn't his name there, and then told them Grigori Lestrange.  It worked, but some of the other clients overheard and looked at him curiously.

 

So now they were at Kings Cross, at Platform 9 3/4,  checking in her luggage, and mingling with the other parents and children.  He gave her some money to use on the train, and then she was gone.

 

Now it was time to go to work.


	16. A study in magic

September 2010

 

John listened, enraptured, while the man deduced his life.  He waited for the revelation that he was a wizard, but it never came.  But the whole thing was really quite extraordinary.  

 

But now they were walking into a crime scene.  

 

_Who's This?_

_  
_John heard the man speak, turned to look at him, and recognized him as the Sergeant who was on the case of Bill's murder.  He looked John in the face and spoke to Sherlock.

 

_But who is this?_

 

Good. He didn't recognize him.  Still, he couldn't help panicking a little.  The next thing he knew, Sherlock had left him behind. So he started walking toward his bedsit.

 

********************

 

He watched as Sherlock and DI Lestrade spoke to each other, with that ridiculous orange blanket around Sherlock's shoulders, when Sherlock stared intently at John and began to walk towards him.

 

_Good shot._

_**I suppose it was.**  
_

__

_Perhaps, next time, use the wand._

__

__

__


	17. Being a little more brave

November 2010

 

Greg was furious.  As his team was sweeping the pool for evidence, well after the semtex vest was contained, he took the opportunity to dress down Sherlock  for attempting to meet with a dangerous criminal.  He may be a genius, but he had to stop operating outside of the law just because he was bored.  Of course, Sherlock, kept sighing and rolling his eyes at him during the entire interview.  Knowing Sherlock hadn't listened to one word,  Greg then dismissed him.  Now he had to talk to John.

 

**_So how did he take you?_ **

 

_I was walking to the store and one of his thugs jumped me.  We struggled, but then he used chloroform to knock me out. When I woke up, the semtex vest was on me, and so was the earpiece._

_**I see.  So I'm guessing you didn't have your gun on you.  Now, don't start sputtering and lying, I'm not the idiot Sherlock thinks I am.** _

 

_No I didn't have a gun on me._

_**No wand, too?** _

__

He could see the shock in John's eyes.  Then the resignation.  Greg watched as John scrubbed his hands over his face.

 

_My wand broke during the struggle.  How did you know?_

_**I remember.  Fourteen years ago, if I'm not mistaken.  Also, I'm a Squib and my daughter's a witch.**  
_

__

They both looked at each other and laughed.  It was really too ironic.

 

**_Listen, this weekend I'm going to Diagon Alley to buy my daughter a gift.  She's staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break, so I have to make it a good one.  I could use the company, and you need a new wand.  We can stop at Ollivanders while we're there._ **

****

Greg watched while John stared at him for a second, thinking about his options.

 

_You know what?  That sounds like a good idea._

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greg really is trying to be more honest about his secret life as a Squib. He really wants to set a good example for his daughter.


	18. Comfort

April 2011

 

It wasn't everyday that you saw a man blow up from a landmine.  Well, John had seen it before, but it had been a long time ago.

 

It was past one in the morning, and he was helping himself to the beer on tap in the dining area of the inn.  He put some money down, because he wasn't a thief, but he had every intention of getting completely pissed.  He couldn't sleep, and just didn't want to think of the strange turn the evening had taken.

 

He jumped a little when he heard footsteps head into the room, and was relieved to see it was Greg.  

 

 _I see we had the same idea._  Then poured himself a drink.

 

John looked at Greg and pointed at his ring finger.

 

_**So what happened?** _

__

Greg sighed, and took a pull of his drink.

 

_It's done, mate.  We getting divorced.  I got angry and threw the damned thing into the ocean.  Christ, what am I going to tell Emily?  She's taking the separation hard  and now with her mother-nevermind._

**_What about her mother?  What's wrong?  It obviously bothering you, and it will take our minds off this evening._ **

****

**_  
_** _She's giving me full parental rights.  She doesn't want to be in Em's life anymore. Thinks that we exist is wrong.  I never wanted this for Emily.  I had to deal with the same shit when I was her age.  It's like history repeating._

 

John was shocked. He had heard of this happening, but he never thought it would happen to someone he knew.

 

_I'm glad you're here though.  I just don't want to be alone right now._

_  
_They looked at each other, and took another drink.  Then John leaned over, put his hand on the back of Greg's head and kissed him softly.

 

_**Is this okay?** _

__

_**  
**_Greg looked at him, then kissed John back.

 

_Yeah._

_**Your room?**  
_

 

_Yes, my room._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember at the end of Baskerville when John was eating, looking pleased with himself, and Sherlock had that glint in his eye, and obviously deduced him, but didn't say anything?
> 
> Now you know what happened ;)


	19. Comfort Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good writing porn. Sorry.

April 2011

 

They walked up the stairs, with John following Greg, until they reached his room.  When fully inside, John grabbed Greg and pushed him against the door, cupping he back of  Greg's head with his hands so he could pull him down to kiss his lips greedily. At the same time, Greg ran his hands over John's chest till he got to the hem of his shirt.  Then slid his hand underneath, to help pull it over John's head.

 

They pulled apart briefly, so they could shuck their clothing off.  That stared at each other momentarily.

 

**_I haven't been with a man since before I was married._ **

****

_I haven't since Bill._

_**I don't have anything with me.** _

__

_I guess we'll be sixteen again._

****

**_  
_**They both grinned at each other and went onto a deep kiss, collapsing onto the bed, enjoying the masculine landscape of their bodies.

 

_**We have all night.  I want to remember this.** _

 

****

****

 

 


	20. Falling feelings

May 2011

 

It was an easy intimacy.  They would meet at a pub, watch sports, eat, drink, or talk.  Sometimes they did all of that.  John learned about Greg's early years, the abandonment,  and his instinct for survival, the hustling, his aptitude for conning people, and his redemption.  And Greg heard about John's letter from Hogwarts, how it was dropped on his head while playing rugby, his sorting and meeting Bill the first time, trying out for Quidditch and making the team, his sister's alcoholism, joining the Order of the Phoenix after Bill's death, and turning his back on the wizarding community.  

 

Or they wouldn't talk.  Just eat and look at each other over their respective drinks, and when they were done, leave and go to Greg's flat, where they didn't talk. 

 

John knew Greg's daughter was coming home soon, and expected that this relationship, whatever it was, would be put on hiatus.  There were no expectations.

 

Of course, John didn't know the course of events would follow would leave him feeling frustrated, impotent with rage, and betrayed.  Especially by Greg, who he thought of as better.

 

But that didn't matter.  His best friend was dead, and no spell or conjuring would bring him back.

 

*********************

 

John  rang the intercom at Greg's flat.

 

_I want to talk to you._

He was buzzed in, and he made his way upstairs.  Greg's door was left ajar.  He was sitting on the couch, scrubbing  hands over his face. _  
_

 

_Why?_

_**John, I didn't make the call to arrest Sherlock.  I was ordered to by the Superintendent.  But if it makes you feel better, I'm currently suspended, pending investigation. Trust me, if this could bring him back, it's a small price to pay.**  
_

__

_**  
**_John sat down heavily next to Greg.

 

_No, it doesn't.  I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore.  I was beginning to feel something, I thought you were different, but now I don't know._

_**Please trust me, again.  I don't want us to end, but I'll respect your decision.**  
_

 

John got up and began to walk toward the bedroom.

 

_I don't know if I will,  but I do know I can't be alone tonight._

Greg went to follow him.

 


	21. Emily's Return

June 2011

 

The platform at King's Cross Station was crowded with parents ready to pick up their children.  Greg leaned against the wall and observed the other parents. He couldn't wait to see his daughter.  Then the train pulled in, and he became like the rest of them, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of her.  

 

Emily slighted from the train, jumping up to find her father, and when she saw him, she squealed, and squeezed through the crowd toward him.

 

_Daddy!_

_  
_She jumped into Greg's arms, and hugged him.  Then tears started to come, when she remembered her mother wasn't there, and would probably never be.

 

**_Let's grab your trunks and owl.  We'll talk then._ **

****

**_  
_**Greg kissed the top of her head, looped his arm into hers, and went to claim her luggage.

 

*********************

 

_**How are you doing, honey?** _

__

_**  
**I miss Mum.  I wish she were here._

_  
_Greg sighed.  He could kill his ex-wife for doing this to their daughter.

 

_**She might still come around.  There's something I have to tell you.** _

__

_**  
**What?_

_**I have a friend staying with us for a while.  His flatmate killed himself, and he can't be alone right now.  He's staying in the sunroom.**  
_

__

_**  
**_Emily just nodded, lost in the thought of her distant mother, and would she ever see her again.

 

******************** 

They entered the flat, with Emily holding Erwin, and Greg trying to handle the trunks.

 

_Let me help you._

_  
_Greg and Emily watched as John took his wand out and waved it.  The trunks levitated and listed into Emily's room.  She watched open-mouthed, then turned to the blonde man and wondered who he was.

 

**_Emily this is John._ **


	22. Life with the Lestrades

July 2011

 

They settled into a calm domesticity over the course of a month.  At first, Emily was shy around John, unsure of why he was there.  As time went on, they talked and got to know one another.  John spoke about his time at Hogwarts, the love he had for classes and the freedom to be himself.  Emily spoke about her status as a daughter of a Squib, how she was an oddity, and considered a freak by more than a few of her classmates.  Then they found their mutual adoration of Quidditch, and when Emily found that John was on the Hufflepuff team, she expressed her desire to try out for Keeper.  Years of martial arts and football camps had made her reflexes quick and timely.  Much faster than many of her classmates.

 

Emily also spoke of the friends she had made.  Especially Teddy Lupin, who became a steadfast friend and defender, in spite of being in a class ahead of her. John chuckled when he heard the name, and Emily inquired why.

 

 _ **I was the doctor who delivered him.**  _Then he became somber.   _ **And I was with his parents when they**_ **died.**

_  
_John often pondered the odd turn his life had over the past couple of months, and wondered how far the life with the Lestrades would go.  He was getting used to them, but was afraid of it ending.

 

 

_********************_

It was at dinner one night, when Emily confessed that she was glad none of her classmates knew of their true name, particularly Teddy. Greg asked why.  Then she told them Bellatrix Lestrange killed his father.  Greg winced, but said he'll probably will one day, things like that couldn't remain a secret.

 

John found that perplexing.

 

_**Why the secrecy?  Who was Bellatrix to you?** _

__

_She was my sister in law._

John was shocked.  Not because Bellatrix was related to Greg.

 

It was because he was the one who killed both Rabastian and Rodolphus Lestrange.

 


	23. Finally being honest

July 2011

 

Emily had gone to bed an hour ago.  John and Greg were on the couch, watching telly, with Greg's feet on John's lap, with him gently rubbing them.

 

_What's wrong?_

That was typical of Greg, John thought.  He was very intuitive, and sometimes John wondered if he had been misdiagnosed as a Squib.

 

**_I have to tell you something  I just found out.  You're not going to like it, and you may not want me around after, but I have to tell you._ **

****

**_  
_**Greg sat up to look at John, and cocked his head to the side.

 

**_At the Battle of Hogwarts, I had to kill people, but there were two in particular.  We were dueling, and I just...well, they tried to kill me, but I killed them first.  Greg, they were your brothers.  I knew who they were then, but I didn't know about your connection until tonight._ **

****

**_  
_**John saw Greg tear up, and he braced himself for what would come next.

 

_Oh, God.  You never knew them when they were young.  They loved me.  Especially Rabby.  They tried to protect me when Father realized there was something wrong with me.  That man twisted their minds, and warped them beyond repair.  They never got the chance I did to change.  Being a Squib saved me.  Christ, if I hadn't been defective, I probably would have been a Death Eater too.  I don't blame you for what you had to do, but I have to mourn the brothers that loved me,because I loved them, and I wish their lives had been different._

All John could do after that was to take Greg into his arms.  They lay on the couch, with Greg's head tucked under John's chin.  John was rubbed his back, and every so often, would kiss the top of his head.

 

**_By the way, you're not defective.  You're wonderful, and I am really fortunate to have you in my life._ **

****

Greg looked up at him, and gently kissed him.  They both remained on the couch just tenderly kissing each other.  Nothing else around them existed.

 

Because of that, they never saw Emily in the doorway.  She smiled at them, then turned around and went back to bed.

 


	24. Partying with the Weasleys

July 2011

 

Greg looked at himself in the mirror and wondered if he was making a mistake.  Emily had been invited to a party by Teddy Lupin, as his guest, and was told her parents could come too.  Of course, his bitch of an ex-wife, wouldn't  want to go, but that didn't mean Greg wanted too, either.  But Emily wanted to go, so she needed adult supervision, so he really had no choice.  What really surprised him was that she had invited John, and that it was accepted.

 

He could see his daughter was very excited about seeing her friend again.  She was kind of lonely, her friends before Hogwarts had cooled toward her, telling Emily that she changed, that they had nothing in common anymore.  He also thought that Teddy may be more than a friend, and if so, wanted to check him out.  

 

John poked his head through the door.

 

_Are you ready to go, love?_

_  
_They both froze at the endearment.  John looked behind him, and gave Greg a thumbs up.  Emily hadn't heard them.

 

 

_**Yeah, I'm ready.  Floo or Portkey?** _

__

_**  
**I have Floo powder.  Let's go._

 

**********************************************

 

 

When they arrived in the fireplace at The Burrow, the party was already going.  Emily grabbed Greg and John's hand and searched the room for Teddy.  She squealed when she found him.

 

_Teddy!  Oh my God, I've missed you so much!  These are my parents, Greg Lestade and John Watson._

_  
_Greg looked at John, who smiled and shrugged, as if to say, _I guess we weren't that discrete._ Greg shook Teddys hand.

 

_**Nice to meet you,Teddy.  Thank you for inviting us.** _

__

_**  
**John Watson?!  Did I hear someone say John Watson?_

Everybody in the room hushed, and a woman with greying red hair walked up to them, looked John over, then fully embraced him. _  
_

 

_Oh, by the stars John!  Where have you been?_ Molly Weasly let him go, and then looked in Greg's direction, and stared hard at him.   _Grigori, is that you?_

_  
_Greg took a deep  breath and realised everyone was staring at him.

 

_**Yes, Cousin Molly, it's me.  I go by Greg now, though.** _

 

 

Molly looked hard at him, and Greg saw the tears in her eyes.  She walked toward him him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him hard.   _Oh, what a great day!  First John and now you.  Welcome home, boy!_

 

Greg at that moment knew he had been missed, been loved, and would have had a place for him in this world.  He held on to Molly and never wanted to let go.  He saw John looking at them, smiling, and was pleased.  It wasn't the reconciliation with magic he wanted for both of them, but it was a start.

 

 

 

_**  
**_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though it's not stated in Potter cannon, I made Molly Weasly, a 2nd maternal cousin of Greg's.


	25. Molly Weasley set it straight

July 2011

 

After about an hour catching up with old friends, John found himself seated in the garden talking to Molly.  He hadn't seen her for 15 years, not since he verified Fred's death.  Not since the Killing Curse that defeated Voldermort.  Not since he walked away.

 

_So, what have you been doing with yourself, John?_

_**I live in the Muggle world now.  Became a Muggle doctor and joined the army.  When I was shot, I came home from the war. Met Greg along the way.**  
_

__

_**  
**_Molly hesitated, a crease in her brow.

 

Is _he a good man?  I mean he would be, you're , um, with him, but is he-_

_  
_John smiled.  He never saw the indomitable woman at a loss for words before.

 

_**He's a good man, Molly.  Greg's a policeman, that's like being an Auror.  He helps people.  He's NOTHING like his family.** _

__

_**  
**_Molly sighed.

 

_No, John, he used to be exactly like them. That's why when his father told us he was a Squib, he left to give his family honor, we all believed him. We never could have imagined...Was his life very difficult?_

_  
_**_I'm not going to lie to you Molly.  The first eight years of his life were hard.  He did a lot of questionable things in order to survive.  His daughter can never know._ **

****

**_  
_** _Then we failed him.  He could have always come here.  We should have searched for him-_

_**Molly, he's okay now.  Well, not okay, but he made peace a long time ago.  He had to, for Emily's sake.  Greg also knows about me and his brothers.** _

__

_Is that so?  Well, he must be completely smitten if he could forgive that.  I must say, you two are-_

_**What?  Smitten? I don't know about that.  We haven't been together that long.**  
_

__

_**  
**-completely adorable.  You don't need long to know.  I knew about Arthur when I met him, as Ron knew about Hermione and  Ginny knew about Harry.  Sometimes you just know.  But don't you think Bill would have wanted this for you?  He loved you very much, and wouldn't want you to be alone.  Stop punishing yourself for living.  It's why Fred died, and why Bill died.  So we could have that chance at happiness.  And if you say Grigori, I mean Greg, is good, why are you making him wait?_

John had much to think about. _  
_

__


	26. A long but productive day

July 2011

 

Greg was having fun.  He was very surprised at this.  Many people were coming to him and asking questions about his life in the Muggle world, and were tickled that a Lestrange had a career akin to an Auror.  Almost every Weasly, save Percy, came up to him to welcome him home.  He also kept an eye on Teddy, when his daughter explained their connection, but breathed a sigh of relief, when he hugged her. It was only when Charlie grabbed his ass, when John suggested it was time to go home.

 

_Seriously, Daddy, why is John still in the sunroom?  Don't you think he would be more comfortable in your room._

_**Uh, Em, I don't think we should talk about this.  It's really grownup stuff.**  
_

__

_**  
**Listen, I've known about you both since a week after I returned.  John's a nice guy, and I want you to be happy.  Mum's not coming back.  I know this.  She doesn't like who we are. It really doesn't bother me. Besides, it's nice to have another wizard around, no offense._

Greg looked at John, who pretended not to have been listening to this whole exchange. He then smiled at his daughter. _  
_

 

**_We didn't tell you because we thought it was too fast.  I really like him.  Do you hear that, John?  I really like you!_ **

****

John groaned, but couldn't stop smiling.

 

_Oh for God's sake!  I like you too.  I like both of you. Thank God we are having this discussion,  it's way too hot in the sunroom._

_  
_All three laughed when they entered the flat.

 

***************************

 

It took no time at all to move John's belongings into Greg's room. No, now their room.

 

_Hey Greg, I want to ask something?  Don't take it the wrong way._

Greg was a little apprehensive at the request. _  
_

 

**_Okay, shoot._ **

****

**_  
_** _I want to have you tested again.  I don't think you are a Squib. You have a really uncanny ability for anticipating things, like conversations and events.  I don't think you realise it.  Those are not attributes of a Squib.  Also, Squibs can't set things on fire at will.  You may have been misdiagnosed, and there are better tests-_

_**If I do it, will you shut up and kiss me?**  
_

__

_**  
**_John walked over to Greg, and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little drunk right now, so there may be changes. Sorry( no I'm not).


	27. Is it really that simple?

August 2011

 

John was relieved that he had great connections at St. Mungos.  Getting an appointment for Greg ended up being easier than anticipated.  Now all they had to do was wait while the two specialists conferred about the various tests they performed on Greg.

 

The Healers had Greg attempt simple spells a child would be able to perform, with almost nil responses.  The largest response was the pyrotechnics that shot from Greg's hands and guessing what various symbols that were on cards, hidden from Greg's vision.  He could tell from their expressions, that this was not typical of Squibs.

 

When they walked into the room, John held Greg's hand, to reassure him everything would be okay.  He knew of Greg's insecurities, and wanted to let him know that he was there for him.

 

_Hildegarde Drever Syndrome.  That is our diagnosis._

John and Greg looked at each other and shrugged.  John spoke first.

 

_**What's that?** _

__

_**  
**Hildegarde Drever was a woman born in the late 19th century who was charged as a Squib.  Her magical rating at the time was exceptionally low.  However, when she was older, she appeared to have uncanny Seer abilities.  After more tests, it was found she was partially magical, but there is a glitch in the way her mind processes magic._

Greg laughed.

 

_You mean to say I have the magical equivalent of a learning disability?  That there was never anything wrong with me?  Why is this the first I'm hearing about this Hildegarde person?_

_  
__**I'm with Greg on this one.  Why wouldn't have this been brought to his family's attention before today?** _

__

_**  
**Well, it's very rare.  Since discovered, there have only been 6 cases accurately diagnosed worldwide.  It truly is very uncommon.  This would be number seven.  The good news, however,  you could be trained on wand and spells.  You may not reach the expertise, of the so-called "normal" wizard, but you have other gifts that compensate.  Also, your other gifts, which seem to include an extra sensory perception, may be more powerful then any standard magical practice.  Time will only tell._

_  
_John looked over at his dumbfounded boyfriend, and thought what a new world he would enter,  the world of endless possibilities, and how much he would help him during this transition.  Because maybe, just maybe,  he loved him.

****

 

 


	28. Peeved

August 2011

 

Greg was mad.  In fact, he was probably more angry then he was ever in his life.  It was as if the life he had led for the past 37 years didn't matter.  Now he was expected,  _expected_ _,_ to learn simple tricks and spells, like a good little wizard.

 

It was frustrating.  This was one of the many reasons Greg wasn't in thrall of the magical world.  Their inability to expand and innovate, to be so unyielding to change, to believe their way was best, and would be for hundreds of years.

 

He didn't begrudge John his excitement, though.  Greg understood it was the same for muggle born wizards. To be spared the humdrum existence of muggledom, to know they were born extraordinary and exceptional. Muggle born wizards rarely wasted their gift.

 

But John did, though.  Even if he never truly gave up magic, he did life life amongst the muggles, and never exploited his power.  Maybe that's why he loved him.  Maybe.

 

**********************

 

After much deliberating with the Ministry of Magic, it was determined that John would lead Greg in his magical instruction, to help control the limited power he had.

 

Greg thought it best that he wait until it was time to purchase Emily's school supplies, to pick a wand. Or, he thought, to let a wand pick him.

 

So it was a hot day in August that the three of them stood outside of Ollivanders, with Greg bristling with nervousness about going in.

 

**_Okay.  Let's do this._ **

****

**_  
_**All three walked inside the small shop, and Ollivander turned around, not surprised to see any of them.  When the door closed, a box fell off a shelf, and as it hit the floor, the top fell off, and the wand rolled to the tip of Greg's shoe.

 

_What are you waiting for, Mr. Lestrange?  Try it._

Greg waved the wand, and a smooth energy released from the the top. _  
_

_Ah, very few get their wand at first try.  11 1/2 Oak with Dragon heart.  I will let you know, Mr. Lestrange, this was the first wand I created.  It's been waiting a long time for you.  I believe it choose well._

_  
_Greg looked at his wand and then at his family.  He promised they will never know how frightened he was, especially of the thought of how much he didn't want be like his father.

 

 

 


	29. First year course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. RL is currently kicking me in the ass.

October 2011

 

John never thought this would happen, but he had more empathy for his Professors during his first year.  What a job they had, teaching the basics to a bunch of kids who they knew it all.  Even Greg saw him getting frustrated, and that wasn't a bit good.  The only thing Greg had down was how to properly hold a wand.  He was a natural at it.

 

Since Emily had gone back to Hogwarts, they settled into an easy routine, but definitely not devoid of romance.  John hadn't felt this way in years.  Not since Bill, but it wasn't that surprised him, Greg's capacity for romance.  He was usually grumpy, prone to depression, but who wouldn't be with his history.  But the first time he held John's hand in public, they first time he kissed John goodbye in front of his colleagues, the many times Greg cooked him dinner and then rubbed the feet in his lap constantly amazed John with the simple grace of performing those acts.  And the care he treated Em with, the love and adoration given without pause, perhaps in defiance of the way he was cruelly disposed of in his youth, but his daughter wouldn't suffer the failings of his upbringing.  These were the things John saw, the moments that transformed a casual relationship built on familiarity and comfort into life shared, built on trust, desire, and just maybe, love.

 

_Do you know it's been over a year since we met officially?_

 

**_Really?_ **

****

**_  
_**They were sitting on the couch, with Greg's hand running through the back of John's hair, slightly massaging the back of his neck.

 

_**I was nervous that time I saw you.  I remembered who you were and didn't want to think about the last time we met.  Christ, if I hadn't met Sherlock, this might have never-** _

__

__

John stopped.  He was afraid he had given too much information on how he felt.  Maybe it was too soon to declare his feelings.  But he looked at Greg and saw him smile.

 

_I, for one, am glad we met.  I will always be grateful to Sherlock for this.  I was living a half a life, wasn't happy at all, till we happened.  Just for the record, Dr. Watson, I am falling in love with you.  If you don't feel the same, that's okay.  You've given me hope, which I haven't had for along time.  But I hope you do._

_  
_John looked at Greg, leaned over, and kissed him softly on the mouth.

 

_**I do feel the same.  I think I may love you.** _

__

_**  
**_John lay his head in Greg's lap, and do get a slowly carded in his hair.

 

 

 _**  
**_

****

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post a significant portion of the original chapter. It's been updated since. Sorry.


	30. Guilt and Payback

October 2011

 

Greg had a secret.

 

He wasn't as bad with the wand then he led John to believe. Whenever he would use it to cast a spell, he would relax his grip so the magical transference would be incomplete. Broken, even. He really didn't understand why he was doing it, knew John was being hard on himself for failing to instruct Greg, but he just couldn't help it. Magic wasn't his department, hadn't been for a long time. So to make it up to John, he often used romantic gestures to make him feel better.

 

But more often, he would include him in decisions pertaining to Emily. Greg knew he was in danger of spoiling her to compensate for her mother's indifference, so he needed a sounding board to prevent that.  Like tonight.

 

**_Should I buy Emily a broom for Quidditch?  I want to congratulate her for making Keeper, but want her to have her own, and not use the schools._ **

****

**_  
_**John looked at him and thought about it for a moment.

 

_Maybe.  Don't overdo it, though.  Don't get a Firebolt, even though I know you can afford it.  Get something more practical, like  Nimbus Mach 3.  She'll be able to use that for a long time._

_  
_Yes, sometimes Greg felt like an manipulative arsehole, treating John like that.  He knew it was just a matter of time till he was found out.

__

_***********************************_

They met Charlie Weasley at a pub in Muggle London.  He was visiting from Romania after his father had a heart attack.  Greg was proud that John consulted at St. Mungos, for the Weasley family.  Charlie and John went to Hogwarts at the same time, even played on the rival Quidditch teams.  John even forgave Charlie for groping Greg, saying you couldn't blame the man.

 

Because of his father's fascination with muggles, Charlie appreciated them more, even found himself more attracted to muggle men than magical ones.  He was bemoaning the state of his love life, when the table was approached by a familiar figure.

 

_Hello, Detective Inspector Lestrade, John, it's good to see you again.  And how have you been fairing?_

_**We're doing well.  How are you, Mycroft?**  
_

__

_**  
**_Greg put his guard up.  There was no way this was an accident.  Mycroft Holmes probably never entered a pub in his life.  Why was he here?

 

_I am well, also.  Congratulations are in order I hear.  You daughter made the sporting team of her house, you must be very proud._

__

_**I am.  Let me introduce Charlie Weasley, this is Mycroft Holmes.  Mycroft, Charlie is Percy's brother.** _

__

_**  
**_Greg watched as the two men shook hands, and saw a faint blush on Charlie's face.  He groaned inside.  Well that took care of Charlie's love crisis.

 

 

__

__

__

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft needs love too.


	31. Sometimes not so nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update between chapters. My computer broke, and until I buy a new one, I have to use my Kindle Fire.

November 2011

 

John had never seen Greg as angry then he was currently.

 

It was a Saturday, and they had just received notice from Hogwarts that Emily had been injured during a Quidditch game.  No, not just injured, but sabotaged.  A spell had been cast at her, causing Emily to fall from her broomstick, breaking not only her arm and wrist, but also her leg.

 

Greg insisted on going to see her, and to John's surprise, nobody tried to talk him out of it.  They had to go the Ministry of Magic to use the Portkey there.  John insisted that he accompany Greg, as he was Em' s personal Healer.

 

They were met by Filch, who was to take them to the infirmary.  Filch looked at John and began to grumble under his breath about not letting him out of his sight, not with the things he got up to.  Greg looked at John  and crooked up an eyebrow.  John grinned at him and squeezed his hand.

 

 When they arrived, Greg rushed over to Emily, while John spoke to Madame Pomfrey, finding the course of action taken to Emily's injuries, and finding the answers satisfactory.  He glanced across the room and saw two older boys, with far greater bruises.

 

_What happened to them?_

_  
_Madame Pomfrey looked at them and snorted.

 

**_Those are the sixth years that hexed Emily.  When Teddy Lupin found them, well, you can see what happened._ **

****

**_  
_** _Oh.  Do you need a second opinion on their injuries?_

_  
_She looked at John and raised her eyebrows.

 

_**Oh John Watson, you've always been too clever for your own good.  I don't see any reason not to get another opinion, especially from a Healer like yourself.** _

__

_**  
**_John smiled and winked at her, and walked over to the two boys.

 

_Hi, I'm John Watson, and I'll just be double checking your vitals._

_  
_John examined both of the boys and checked their charts, noting the healing patterns that were currently underway.  Then he used his Captain Watson voice.

 

_Now everything looks good and in order. I should let you know, I'm the only one in this room that has killed both wizards and muggles.  If you ever hurt my boyfriends daughter again, you won't have to deal with Teddy Lupin, you will deal with me.  If anything like this happens again, I will just assume it was you and I will find you.  You are both old enough to know what you did, so you are old enough to reap the consequences.  Do you understand me?_

_  
_The boys just looked at the cold face staring at them, and nodded mutely.

 

_Good._

_  
_John about faced sharply and strode back to Greg and Emily.  Both were staring at him.  Greg cleared his throat.

 

_**What just happened there?** _

__

_**  
**_John smiled like he was exceptionally pleased with himself.

 

_Oh, nothing really.  I just threatened to kill them._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec 10, 2013- Okay, I got called out on the shortness of my chapters. I think it's apparent that I don't have a history of writing, and this is my first fan-fiction piece. I'm a big girl, and I can take criticism, so I'll try to be more descriptive in the future. But do be aware the this is alternate points of view of Greg and John, and many of the Harry Potter facts are not cannon but are instead head cannon.


	32. Christmas with the Weasleys Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank fanomy for keeping me honest, and challenging me to do better.

December 2011

 

It was the ugliest jumper he had ever seen.

 

Greg received  a delivery from owl post that afternoon, and inside the package were jumpers for John, Emily, and himself.  Also in it was an invitation to a Christmas Eve family gathering at Cousin Molly's house, with the insinuation that is was less of an invitation than an order.  But still, a magenta jumper with the letter G on front in kelly green?  John's was mustard yellow with the J in royal blue, and Emily's was hot pink with the E in teal.  All were hideous, and were to be worn at the party.

 

He was glad to go, though.  John and he had been tense lately.  All they could think about was the debacle of last year's Christmas, and the fact Sherlock wasn't with them anymore.  Greg had known Sherlock longer, but the attachment that John had with him had been deeper.  

 

Emily was home this year.  She wanted to come back for the holiday, was insistent on it even, but so far was more quiet than Greg had seen her in a long while.  The hex on her had kicked her hard in the confidence she was beginning to achieve, and had wondered if the bullying would ever stop.  Greg had spoken with the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall about it, and she promised to be more proactive in combating it, but he didn't have too much faith in her words.  He was thinking of transferring her to Beauxbatons, a school in France, a move John disagreed with him.  John thought it would give the bullies more power, showing them that their actions would be feared so much, that they can make a person leave just because they could.  But ultimately, it was his decision, and not John's.

 

****************************

 

 They arrived by Floo, in the fireplace of the Burrow, where people were beginning to gather.  Emily ran to find Teddy, while Greg and John went to greet their hosts, and give them their gifts.  For Molly, they choose something she wouldn't buy herself, which was a enchanted limitless handbag that was a rich chocolate brown leather, but when you opened it, all you had to say was the item you wanted in it, and it appeared in hand.  For Arthur, they considered his love of all things Muggle, and he was given an iPad with all Doctor Who episodes loaded on it along with the complete works of Isaac Asimov. Arthur would have a good time converting it to a magical energy source to recharge it.  Also, they brought orange marmalade sandwich cookies they made for the rest of the family.

 

As they made their way around the room, saying hello to the rest of the family, Greg spied in the corner of his eye, Mycroft Holmes.  Wait, Mycroft Holmes wearing an ugly jumper.  Orange knit with a purple M in the middle.  Greg inwardly shuddered, knowing he would see more of the man, considering he was dating his cousin.  He liked Charlie, though, and knew he would just have to suppress his dislike.

 

This was something he thought he would never get, the complete acceptance into this world.  At least this small corner of it.  Being with family, his own this time, and not his ex's.  Whom he had not heard from since the divorce, not even a request to see Em during her holidays.  He wondered what his former wife had told them for them to act that way.  

 

_**Happy Christmas, Greg.** _

__

 

Greg turned to the rather non-descript man with glasses and a faded lightening bolt scar on his forehead _._  He had only met him twice, but Greg liked the man.  He was very dismissive about his fame, and didn't let it interfere with his Auror duties.  In fact, Greg found it curious they had completely opposite lives, but ended up with similar lives in law enforcement.  He held out his hand to shake.

 

_Hello, Harry.  Happy Christmas.  How is everyone, Ginny and the kids?_

_**They're well.  How's John and Emily?  I hear she's been having a rough go at school.** _

__

_**  
**Oh, mate, don't get me started.  Some little pricks hexed her broom, and she fell off of it during a Quidditch game.  A few broken bones.  I can't take the bullying she's getting anymore.  I may have to transfer her to Beauxbatons._

_**Looks like some things never change.  God, I remember the things that were done to me.  And Hermione, nobody back then was bullied more than her.**  
_

__

_**  
**_Greg looked at the man with new eyes.  Harry Potter, the wizard who saved the world from Voldermort, was picked on like he was, well, normal.

 

 _ **Come on.  I was picked on more than most.  Orphaned, muggle-raised, and famous to boot?  People will always find a reason to knock you down.  With Ron, what was it again?  Oh, yes.  Poor, awkward, and ginger- must be a Weasley!  And Hermione, the favorite word to call her was**_  -and at this point Harry whispered- ** _Mudblood.  Changing schools quite frankly won't solve the problem.  She'll just have to deal with a whole new set of problems._**

****

**_  
_**The men turned when they heard someone behind them.  It was Emily and Teddy, and they heard their conversation.

 

_**Daddy!  I'm not leaving Hogwarts, I'm not letting them win that easy.  Plus, Teddy won't be there.** _

__

_**  
**_Greg looked at Harry, as he was smirking back at Greg.  He wasn't going to win this fight.  Not at all.

 

****************************************

 _  
_He mingled with the rest of his family, all wearing atrocious jumpers, listening to idle gossip, plays from the professional Quidditch teams, encountering the odd argument of past indiscretions, and it felt like home.  He was still amazed that they accepted him and his with such ease.  Greg was standing  next to Charlie when he heard the switch in conversation.

 

_**So, the Magical Zoological Society of London offered me a position as Head Dragon Keeper.  I think I'm going to take it.  The pay is much higher, and I'll be closer to Mum and Dad.** _

****

Ron laughed out loud. ** _-It also doesn't hurt that you'll be closer to your new boyfriend._**

****

**_  
_**Charlie blushed and visibly gulped.

 

_**You're right, Ron.  Though sometimes I wish you would stop acting like you're twelve.** _

__

__

Greg saw Mycroft look sideways at Percy, who gave a imperceptible nod back.  Mycroft then looked at Charlie and smiled. A full genuine smile, not the pained smirk that he was accustomed to seeing, and it looked good on him.  For the first time, Greg saw an attractive Mycroft, one that didn't have to be controlled constantly, one that didn't have a brilliant addict of a brother.  Love looked good on Mycroft Holmes, and quite frankly, made him easier to deal with.

 

*****************************************

 

After awhile, Molly sided up to Greg.

 

**_How are you doing, love?  Are you enjoying yourself?_ **

****

_Oh, yes, Molly.  It feels great being with...family._

_**Oh, pish.  You are family,Greg.  Get that through your thick skull.  We'll never be able to get rid of our past mistakes, but we move on.  Do you think Emily is okay?  I heard she's having a hard time at school.**  
_

__

_**  
**Christ, I forgot close families are atrocious gossips.  The bullying has gotten really bad.  When your child gets physically harmed, it's time to reassess whether or not it's a proper environment for them._

_**You are absolutely right about that, Greg.**  
_

__

_**  
**_This was a new response Greg hadn't heard before.  Then her remembered the woman in front of him had one of her children murdered in front of her, and when another was threatened, she killed the perpetrator.

 

_**Everyone forgets you didn't get to go to school.  You never had to deal with this.  You had a whole different set of problems to figure out.  Just do what keeps Emily safe, any one who says differently can, excuse my language, kiss your arse.** _

 

Greg laughed and hugged Molly.  He was really happy they got reacquainted.

 

*****************************************

 It was still early, but Greg began to feel overwhelmed by all the fluffy family stuff, and needed some fresh air.  He went outside, and started to slowly walk around the house.  He stopped when he heard voices speaking low, punctuated by soft groans and the sound of kissing.

 

_**Are you really moving to London?** _

__

_**-Yes.** _

__

_**Will you move in with me?** _

__

_**-Try getting rid of me.** _

__

_**I can be...trying sometimes.** _

__

_**-Shocking.  Have you met my brother, Percy.  Now there's trying!** _

__

_**Can you be quiet?** _

__

_**-Why would I be-  oh, please don't stop!** _

__

_**  
**_Greg peeked around the corner and saw Charlie pushed against the wall.  Mycroft was on his knees, with Charlie's hand grasping his hair,  the other fisted in his mouth.  Greg turned, and left quickly.  He was near the door when John came out.

 

_**Hi.  Did you miss me?** _

 

 

****

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a long chapter for me!


	33. Christmas with the Weasleys Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a computer! Hopefully I will be able to update more frequently.

 

 

 

 

****

****

December 2011

 

All John wanted was to make it right.

 

He walked outside throught the back door and promptly ran into Greg.

 

_Hi.  Did you miss me?_

_  
_Greg pulled him into his arms and kissed him on the mouth, briefly.

 

**_Yes, I did.  I was just thinking-_ **

****

Greg was interrupted by a loud groan.  John was startled by the sound, and by the giggling that came after.

 

_What was that?_

_**Just wait.**  
_

__

_**  
**_John wrapped his arms around Greg, and put his head on Greg's shoulder.

 

_I'm sorry._

**_I know._ **

****

Both of them turned when they heard movement come around they side of the house.  John looked at Charlie and Mycroft, and quickly turned his head so he wouldn't laugh.  Charle flushed deeply, and Mycroft put his non-descript face on.

 

 _ **John.  Greg.**_ Then Mycroft nodded them, took Charlie's elbow and led him toward the door.

 

John turned back to look at them.

 

_Hey, Mycroft.  You may want to dust the snow off your knees before you go back in._

 

**********************************************

 

When they walked back into the house, they found themselves in the middle of debate about Quidditch.  It was quickly decided that all the Quidditch players would play a quick pick-up game.  John saw Emily's face fall.  She didn't have a broom to play on.

 

_Hey, Greg, do you think it's time for Em's gift?_

_  
_They had sent Emily's gift ahead, so she would be able to open it with the other kids when the time came.  Greg looked back at him and smiled.

 

**_I was thinking the same thing.  Em, sweetie, there may be something under the tree for you._ **

****

**_  
_**Emily squealed, and ran for the tree,  She quickly located the box, simply because there was no other shaped like a long rectangle.  The family gathered around her,  while John felt Greg's hand on his shoulder.

 

_**Oh, wow!  A Nimbus Mach 3!  Daddy!  John!  Oh thank you, thank you!** _

__

_**  
**_She first ran to her father, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  Then she put one of her arms around John and whispered to him.

 

 _ **I know this was your doing.  This is the one I wanted!  Thank you so much.**_ Then she kissed him on the cheek.

 

****************************************

 

John was able to borrow a broom, and they quickly decided sides and placement.  Since there was no Snitch, there was no need for a Seeker. The players floated into the night sky.  John looked down and saw Greg watching Emily worriedly.

 

But he was on a broom again.  John had forgotten this feeling of absolute freedom, as he soared higher.  Playing Quidditch again, it took him back twenty-five years.  Made him feel young again.

 

The game was swift and a friendly grudge match began between Emily and Ginny.  Ginny, the professional player had seen how quickly Em rebounded potential goals, and kept testing her until a great throw spun Emily in a 360 degree circle, catching the Quaffle in the process and throwing it back to John, hitting him smartly in the chest.  After that, the shouting from the sidelines stopped, in sheer shock.  For many, it was simply one of the best plays they had ever seen.  Teddy Lupin looked smug.

 

**_I told all of you she was good._ **

****

**_  
_**They all came down on their broomsticks.  Greg ran to Emily, hugged her hard, and spun her in a circle. ** _Oh, honey, you were fantastic up there.  I wish I could see all of your games!_**

****

**_  
_**John walked over to Emily, and wrapped her in a great bear hug.

 

_You're amazing!  Such a natural player.  I'm so proud of you._

_  
__**I'll say so.**  _Ginny Potter came over to hug Emily.   ** _It looks like well have another pro in the family._**

****

**_  
_**John and Greg held each other hands and watched the woman hug the girl.  Both saw the tears in Em's eyes and knew she was thinking about her mother, and why couldn't this be her.

 

*******************************************************

 

The party was winding down, and there were gifts to be unwrapped.  Arthur let loose a floating mistletoe that hovered over couples head until they kissed.  When it hovered over John and Greg's, when they kissed, John spied out of the corner of his eye, Mycroft taking a picture with his phone then pressing some buttons before putting it away.  John looked at Greg, and saw he was a little tired.

 

_I think it's time for us to go home, love._

_**Yes, I think you're right.  Em, let's say our goodbyes, it's time to go.**  
_

__

_**  
**_Harry walked over to them and said, _ **She can spend the night with us.  I'll make sure she gets home in the morning.  Maybe late morning.**_ Then he smiled.

 

John looked at Harry and then spoke to Greg.

 

_I think that sounds good, don't you?_

_  
_Greg looked back at him and smiled back.

 

_**You always have the best ideas.** _

__

_**  
**_So they said their goodbyes, thanked their hosts, and kissed Em goodnight.  As they stepped into the fireplace, John couldn't help but think, why would Mycroft take their picture and who would he send it too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr account. Follow me or don't. Whatever. 
> 
> http://www.dravni.tumblr.com/


	34. Conversations on Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long needed conversation is had.

December 2011

 

Greg and John walked into the flat.  John pointed his wand at the tree, but Greg stopped him.

 

 _Let me._ He pointed his own wand at the Christmas tree.   _Accio lumos Christmas tree!_

_  
_The tree began to twinkle lights  John looked at him and sighed.

_**More secrets you've been keeping?  I knew something was up.**  
_

__

_**  
**_Greg watched as John took his coat off and hung it on  the rack.  He hung his own, then sat down next to John.  Christmas wasn't really the time to clear the air, but their relationship was more important, and they needed to fix it.

 

_Yeah.  I'm sorry about this.  I'm sorry for disappointing you.  I never wanted this, well, haven't wanted this for a long time.  Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of my little witch, and I love you, and I understand how important it is that I control-_

_**You love me?  We've never said that to each other before.**  
_

__

_**  
**_Greg looked at John and gulped.

 

_Maybe we should.  At least I should.  I've been pushing you away because of my own insecurities, and the fact I have to be superdad.  I know I'm being overly protective of Em-_

_**No, you're not.  You are a great dad, Greg, who just wants his child to safe.  Much more safer than you were at the same age.**  
_

__

_**  
**Yeah.  That's really it, isn't it.  At her age, I was sucking off strangers and being fucked up the ass, hoping one wouldn't catch me off guard and kill me.  Some days, I wished for it, though._

_**Christ, Greg!**  
_

__

_**  
**Don't worry, love.  My sense of self preservation always kicked in.  Dad called it the Lestrange Sense of Survival.  I had more of it than my brothers combined, but you know that, don't you.  My father loved me most.  At least, before I was pronounced a Squib.  I was the golden boy,  the heir to the fortune.  My brothers, they weren't very smart, easily dominated, and let's face facts, they weren't very attractive.  It's weird really, when you think about it.  I survived,_ _they didn't. Maybe I wouldn't have if I haven't met Ryan._

_**Tell me about him.  You know nearly everything about Bill.  He was important to you.**  
_

__

_**  
**He saved my life.  I was hustling the foreign tourists in Picadilly, he was picking pockets.  I went to the loo with this big German bloke.  He just bent me over and started to fuck me.  Didn't lube up, just went at it. He was so rough, he was tearing me up.  Ryan heard me shouting, came to my rescue.  Hit him over the head until he fell down.  I pulled up my jeans, we took his wallet and ran out of there.  We never went back.  I was fifteen.  While I was healing, he taught me how to steal, how to pull a con.  I never sold my ass again after that._

_  
_Greg looked over at John.  John had known a little about his life as a teenager, but surely he didn't expect this.  John put his arm around Greg's shoulders, and kissed him on the cheek.  Then he put his head on his chest.

 

**_Tell me more.  I'm not too shocked. I always known it was bad._ **

****

**_  
_** _In a few months, my body healed.  It was nice having a friend, someone to watch your back.  We would pull two man jobs.  It was more lucrative.  One day, we lifted a wallet from a Japanese tourist, and we found more money then ever.  Over three thousand pounds.  Not to mention credit cards.  We went to the shops and used the cards.  Bought us whole new wardrobes. Good stuff, too.  Not the shit we were used to.  Bought food and liquor, also.  We got so drunk that night, we started to kiss.  Ryan stopped, though.  Said he didn't want to take advantage of me, that my friendship meant alot to him and didn't want to lose that.  I wanted him, though.  He was so gentle.  I never had that before.  He died when I was seventeen.  Drug overdose.  Sometimes I feel guilty I didn't love him more.  That I just used him. He wasn't like Bill, but he was important to me._

 

_**Is he the reason you helped Sherlock get clean?** _

__

_**  
**Partly.  I was given a chance to change when I didn't deserve it.  How was Sherlock different than me?_

_  
_Greg felt John sigh against his chest.  John looked up at Greg.

 

_**Just for the record, I love you, too.  I'm so sorry that had to happen to you, love.** _

__

_**  
**Em will have a better life, though.  I'm very determined about that.  I don't care that her bitch mother isn't around.  No one will ever make my child suffer.  That's what would have happened if she stayed in Em's life.  Would have made her feel inadequate and freakish.  It's really for the best.  But I need  to prepare.  John, if anything were to happen to me, I want you to raise Emily.  Please be her guardian._

_**What about her mother?  Wouldn't she have a say?  She is Em's Mum, after all.**  
_

__

_**  
**_Greg looked at his lover calmly.

 

_Now, love.  There are ways of making her forget that now, aren't there?_

 


	35. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my hit count hit 2400, I thought I would reward my readers with some smut. I appreciate every single one of you.

December 2011

 

As John woke up, he looked at the clock by his side and saw it was a little after 7am.  He really didn't expect to awaken so early, especially with the long, emotional talk he had with Greg.  Then he remember it was Christmas morning.  He stretched and got out of bed.  He first went to the bathroom, to have a piss and to brush his teeth.  Then he went into the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee for Greg and put the electric kettle on for his tea.  As he was waiting, John heard Greg get up and go into the bathroom.  He walked over to the door to hear water running.

 

_When you're done, go back to bed.  I"ll bring your coffee._

**_Ta, love.  Merry Christmas._ **

 

_John went back into the kitchen to finish up brewing his tea, and to prepare Greg's coffee the way he liked it.  He carried both mugs into the bedroom._

 

_**God, that smells perfect right now.** _

 

_Merry Christmas, love.  Here you go._

_  
_They both drank a little, and then John leaned over to give a morning kiss to Greg.  He glanced down at Greg's pyjama bottoms, and saw he was a little stiff. Greg watched John, while he ran his finger down the erection, through the cloth. Greg's breathing got a bit heavier.

 

_Do we have enough time?_

_**Until about ten.**  
_

__

_**  
**_They both leaned foward to take each other mouths again.  Tongues, slowly, sensously gliding over the other, neither one fighting for dominance. they only parted to pull their t-shirts off, only to continue, each at their own languid pace. Gregs hands slid up and down John's arms, marveling at the strength underneath.  John pulled away.

 

_I want you to take me today.  Just be slow, it's been awhile since I bottomed._

_**Are you sure?**   
_

_Yes._

 

Greg's hand slid behind John's head, cradling it, his lips pressing harder against John's.  With the other hand, he opened a drawer besides the bed to take a bottle of lubricant out of it.  He put it on the side table, and then flipped John so his back was on the mattress.  Greg pulled away his lips, and ran his hands down John's chest.  Then he bent over and started to kiss down John's neck, then chest.  Only to stop at the nipples, which he gently took between his teeth and ran his tongue over each one.

 

_Christ, Greg!  Where did that come from?_

_  
_Greg didn't stop, only raised his eyes to meet John's, and grinned.  Then he continued his downward path, hooking his thumbs into the waist of John's bottoms, only to pull them off slowly, over his hips, releasing his cock, until they were completly stripped from his legs.  All the while, kissing and tasting John's skin, until he reached the patch of hair on his groin. John felt Greg's hand on his balls, slowly massaging then, with one finger behind, touching his perineum.  John's eyes locked with Greg's as he was doing this.  He felt his cock get harder, and beginning to drip.  The Greg dipped to take the head in his mouth.  John moaned when a tongue swirled around it.  He opened his eyes in time to see Greg engulf his cock into his mouth, and down his throat, very nearly coming when Greg swallowed around it.

 

_Shit!  If you do that again, I'll come down your throat!_

_  
_Greg brought his mouth off with a loud, lewd souding pop.  He grinned filthily at John as he reached up to grab the bottle of lubricant, opened it, and applied it excessively to his fingers.  He then made a loose fist  and blew into it slowly a few times.  With the other hand, he put John's leg over his shoulder, so the back of his thigh was against Greg's chest.  Never losing eye contact, his fingers reached down to John's anus, slightly massaging it with one finger, coating it with lube, before slowly breaching it with one finger.  The pressure was sensational for John.  It had been a long time since he was taken, so it was a little uncomfortable, but he trusted Greg.  He felt Gregs finger slowly sliding inwards, making small circles as he did so.  As Greg did this, every other minute or so, he would mouth the head of John's cock.  John's nerves were tingling.

 

**_Are you ready for another?_ **

****

**_  
_**John nodded, realising only then he was breathing heavier.  He didn't trust himself to speak, knowing in moments, he would probably be only able to moan.  Greg pulled his finger out, only to replace them with two.  Pulling and pushing them, in and out, slowly beginning to scissor them, to stretch John out.  John watch him pull them out again, only to coat them in more lube, and when Greg breach him again, ther were three fingers in him.  John began to moan and pant, twisting the bedclothes in his fist.

 

_OH SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

_  
_Greg had bent his finger slightly, and they brushed over his prostate.  By this time his eyes were closed, and he felt Greg's tongue licking the pre-cum from his cock.

 

_**How are you feeling, love?  Do you want me to stop?** _

__

_**  
**_John could hear the teasing in his voice.

 

_Seriously, you're going to have to fuck me soon.  I don't know how much longer I'm going to last._

_  
_Greg laughed softly, and pulled his hand from John's ass.  John then saw four finger that were wet, and realised that all four were in him.  Greg picked up the lube bottle once again, and proceded to lusciously coat his prick with it.  He also put more on John's opening.  Spreading John's legs wider, he lined up his cock to the hole it would penetrate, and waited for a signal from John.  They locked eyes, and when John sighed, Greg agonisingly slow, pushed the head into him, waited for John to adjust, and pushed further.  It had been a long time since John had been taken, and Greg was exceptionally thick. Soon enough, however, Greg filled him, rocking slow, almost gently, lifting John's legs up a fraction, and quickening his pace.  John felt Greg's cock beginning to hit his prostate consistently, and as that noise from his intenified, Greg became even more firm in his thrusts.  John's hand went down to stroke his cock, but Greg grabbed it.  He got the other one too, and held John to the mattress, staring into his eyes, and thrusting harder.

 

_**I'm going to make you come without touching yourself.** _

__

_**  
**_John kept groaning and shifted his hips higher, locking the back of his thighs against Greg's.  His prostate was getting very sensitive and-

 

_OH GOD!_

_  
_Greg thrust extremely hard, and John could swear some of his balls was in him too.  Greg pulled out slowly, the head only remaining in John.

 

**_Come for me._ **

****

Greg thrust hard again, and John came, white thick ropes on his and Greg's stomachs.  It was only as John was coming down, when he felt Greg pull out his cock.

 

 _Didn't you come?_ John panted.

 

_**Yeah.  I came in your ass.  Sorry.  It's been awhile.** _

__

_**  
**_While catching their breaths, they looked at each other and started to laugh.

 

_We have to do that again._

_**Oh, yeah.  Merry Christmas, John.**  
_

__

_**  
**Merry Christmas, Greg._

****

****

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I stated before, I'm not too good at writing porn. Don't expect this to happen often.


	36. Portents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg dreams of the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. The next one is longer.

1 Jan 2012

 

_Suddenly Greg was in Hogwart's Great Hall.  Students were milling around him, but did not see.  Day turned into night.  Candles flickered on unbidded .  A breeze chilled him.  Across the hall, near the stairs, there was an older man with a long white beard.  The man beckoned to Greg to come closer._

_- **Mr. Lestrange, it was time we met.**_

__

_-Who are you?_

_- **I'm Albus Dumbledore.**_

__

_**  
**-Why do you want to meet me?_

_- **I did you a great disservice.  I should have admitted you to Hogwarts when it was your time.  All magic is not the same, and I had forgotten that.**_

__

_**  
**Greg heard a noise behind him, and saw his brothers, Rodolphus and Rabastan.  The were older than he remembered, and had scorch marks in the centers of their chests.  As they walked slowly toward him, their hands were clasped together._

_- **Brother, we have missed you.**_

__

_**-Yes, we have.** _

__

_**-We always loved you.  Father couldn't stop that.** _

__

_**  
**-Then why did you still become Death Eaters.  I love you both, but you brought shame on me and my family._

_- **We saw what happened to you.  Survival is foremost.  Father taught us all that.**_

__

_**-But don't forget, your family also murdered us.** _

__

_**  
**-Do you mean John?  He was defending himself._

_- **Was he?**_

__

_**-Was he?** _

__

_**  
**Greg felt a presence behind him.  He turned to see Dumbledore close in on him._

_**-Not everything you see, is how it was.  But everything you see is.**  
_

__

_**  
**-Huh?_

_Now Greg heard loud footsteps pounding the floor of the Hall.  He turned to witness Bellatrix desend upon  him.  Not quite touching him, but he could smell her rage._

_**-Squib!  What is the meaning of this?  We should not be here, you are not worthy of our presence.  You were always your brothers weakness.**  
_

__

_**  
**Dumbledore stepped up and positioned himself between Greg and Bellatrix._

_**-If you were just a Squib, then why would Bellatrix give you so much power?  You had more influence than you thought, Grigori.  You always had power.  That was the problem , though, wasn't it?  You had too much power.**  
_

__

_**-His father should have killed him!** _

__

_**-He didn't, did he.  Why Bellatrix, didn't he?  Now that's an interesting question.** _

__

_**  
**A loud noise came from the ceiling, and something was freefalling at vastly accelerated rate.  It smashed onto the floor in the center of all that were gathered.  It was a white dove, and blood began to pool around it's head._

_Suddenly Percy Weasley appeared.  He bent down and picked up the dove in his hands,  He cradled it, and stroked his thumbs over it's beak.  Then Greg saw the blood disappear, and the bird flew out of Percy's hands.  Percy looked at Greg and smiled._

_- **See, he wasn't dead.  He wasn't even hurt.**_

__

*********************************

 

Greg woke with a start.  He looked over, but John was still asleep.  Then he looked at the clock and it said 05:46.  He quietly got out of bed and put his robe on.  Greg let himself out of the bedroom and walked to the sunroom and closed the door behind him.  It was very cold, and very still in those early morning hours, in spite of it being New Year's Day.  He took a deep breath.

 

_Son. Of. A. Bitch!!  He's still alive!_


	37. The Three Visitors of John Watson

January 2012

 

John hated January.  People over indulged during the holiday, and often didn't heed the precautions of winter.  Because of this, the clinic was busier than he'd ever seen it.  Every day, he would use a decontamination charm to protect the office from whatever airborne infections that made it's rounds.  Nobody ever wondered why this particular location had the least call-outs then any other clinic.  Today was no exception.

 

The new nurse, Mary, opened the door.

 

_**Your next appointment is here.  A Cedric Diggory.** _

 

John's attention sharpened at that name.  Cedric Diggory was dead.  He had been sorted into Hufflepuff during John's second to last year.  A personable boy, he had hung around the Quidditch players as if to absorb their passion and skill of the game.  John was not surprised to later find out that Cedric did make the team, but also was it's Captain.  Cedric was among the first victims of Voldermort's return.  John grabbed his wand and hid it underneath the desk, ready to strike.

 

Instead of Cedric Diggory, a thirtyish white haired man walked in through the door.  A man John had not seen since the Battle of Hogwarts.  A man who he last witnessed walking away from the destruction with his parents.

 

_Draco Malfoy.  What are you doing here?_

 

The war had been over for years, but for John, he would never forgive or forget the people who caused so much hatred and death he had seen.  Though he had heard when he had consulted at St. Mungo's that Draco Malfoy has not only become a Healer, but he worked with those who didn't have an economic advantage, Squibs, and also with Muggles who had been cursed or harmed by the Magical world.  Though Draco had been cleared of any wrong doing, it was apparent that he was trying to earn redemption double quick.

 

_**Good.  I guess we can dispense with the social niceties.  I came to see if you would be interested in a collaboration of  Wizard/Muggle medicine?  It has been apparent for years that when it comes to serious ailments such as heart attacks, brain hemorrhages, cancer and other maladies, that the Wizarding world is hardly equipped to remedy them.  We can treat the symptoms, but not the root of the cause.  Last year, 29 people in the Great Britain Wizard society we diagnosed with brain aneurysms.  All of them died, eventually.  We are allowing our xenophobia to kill us.  We were, and so was Arthur Weasley, to have you there at St. Mungos when he had his heart attack.  We spent the past couple of months thinking what could happen if we were to start a program integrating Muggle medicine into the Healing program.  That where you come in.** _

 

_But many of those areas are highly specialized.  I don't know what I can do._

 

**_You are the only one we know that has participated in the medical programs of both worlds.  It is incredibly frustrating, as a Healer, not to take advantage of treatments just because of ignorance.  It would not happen overnight, but we would like to start putting the program together.  Of course, if we were to find cures for any of the diseases, we would share them with the Muggles.  No one should suffer._ **

 

While Draco was speaking, John found himself agreeing with him about many of the issues.  The magical world was slow to change, especially when it came to medical treatment.  Also, anything to do with the Muggle world was considered suspect, sometimes even backward at times.  It was difficult, however, to not remember past events, and the suffering that Draco and his ilk had performed during the war.

 

_I'm going to have to think about this.  It sounds like a good idea, hard to accomplish, but very altruistic.  However, I don't like or trust you.  Too much has happened..._

 

At this point, Draco readied himself to leave.

 

**_Do that, John.  Think it over, that's all I ask.  Oh, and by the way, I don't like you either.  I think you're unstable underneath that calm facade.  You crave violence, which a Healer should never want.  Unfortunately, you are my only option for this project.  Have a good day._ **

 

**_*********************************************************************************************************_ **

 A few days late Mary popped her head through the open door.

 

_**Here's Diana Friel.  She's your next appointment.** _

__

John looked up to see a late thirtyish woman walk in.  Well preserved, curvy, with honey brown hair, but all he could see was her face.  It would be Emily's face in 25 years.  This was Em's mother.  John felt as though he had been punched in the stomach, and sat down, trying not to hyperventilate.

 

**_I guess you know who I am._ **

 

_You shouldn't be here._

 

**_Listen, I don't think you know what kind of man Greg is.  He's not what you see.  I know you two are involved, but what he is, it's not normal.  Maybe not human.  He doesn't tell the truth.  I made a mistake walking out on Em, but I want to make it up to her.  She shouldn't be in the life my husb-Greg has her in.  She needs me.  She needs her mother.  I want to protect her from him._ **

 

_What would you know of it?  Emily does miss you, but if you judge Greg, then you're judging her.  She is thriving, she has friends, and family-_

 

**_What family?  Oh my God, you know about him!  He told you?  Why  would he tell you after a few months, and not tell me in years?  Wait. Wait. Wait.  YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM!  Oh my God. there are two freaks raising my daughter!  Nevermind.  If he doesn't want to give her to me, I'll just have to tell the world about your kind._ **

 

With that, she stormed out the the office, leaving John bewildered and slightly panicked.  What could she tell?  How would she prove it?  Most importantly, how would he tell Greg?  He was going to sit on this for a few days, just so he could process it.

 

**************************************************************************************************************

 

**_Harry Potter to see you._ **

 

John had to admire Harry's style.  No fake names, no subterfuge.  If he wanted to see you, he damn well would.  

 

_Hello. Harry.  What can I do for you?_

 

**_I understand Draco Malfoy has been to see you a few days ago.  I want to see what I can say to expedite the process of you're agreeing to do it._ **

 

_Why would you care about it, Harry?  Besides the obvious benefits. I don't see why you would take a personal interest in it._

 

**_Draco has changed.  You can't begin to realize the things he has accomplished.  He doesn't do it to rectify his wrongs, but because it is the right thing to do.  This is very important to him._ **

 

_And I'm guessing he's important to you.  Great Merlin, Harry!  Draco Malfoy?   Does anyone else know?_

 

**_No, and we're keeping it like that.  I have no plans to leave Ginny.  She has other interests right now.  And Draco feels the same about Astoria.  In a few years, we may not be together any more but right now...Well, we need each other.  He's braver than you think.  It took a lot for him to leave Hogwarts that day.  To admit to himself, that the things he was supposed to want weren't worth it.  We understand each other.  He needs you, John.  He needs your skills, your knowledge, maybe even, your morality.  Don't judge us, John, but don't let others suffer because you can't forgive.  Just tell me what I have to do to convince you._ **

 

John took a long look at Harry.  It made sense that Harry was an incredibly broken person.  He was good, always did the right thing, even if it meant his death.  But he was broken.  Never really got to choose anything in his life.  Even now, he was considered one of the greatest wizards ever, but John knew his magical skills were average at best.  Became an Auror because it was offered, became Head Auror, because, well, he was Harry Potter.  He knew Harry liked the job, but had no real passion for it.  Got married, had kids, always did the right thing.  This thing with Draco, it wasn't right, but he seemed happy. 

 

_Okay, I'll do it. But you have to do something for me.  This is non-negotiable._

 

**_Tell me what you want, John.  If I can make it happen..._ **

 

_That's the problem.  I don't think you can do this.  But Hermoine can.  I need a spell to forget someone.  I want Greg's wife to forget that Emily ever existed.  Can you do that?_

 

_**Done.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I finally updated. I've been depressed for a while a began to feel better. I can't promise chapters often, but now I have a rough idea where I want to take this. Thank you for reading and bearing with me.


	38. Masters of Illusion

January 2012

 

_I would like to meet with you.  I have something important to discuss and would prefer not to do it over the telephone.  Your Whitehall office at 8 a.m.?  Thank you, I 'll see you then._

 

Greg arrived at Mycroft's office at 7:45 a.m.  He knew he would have to be vetted, even searched before even meeting with the politician.  His stomach was turning, and he wished he hadn't drank that cup of coffee before leaving. As he cleared more levels to get to Mycroft, the more uneasy he felt.  What if his instincts were wrong?  Finally he was shown to Mycroft's outer office where Anthea was waiting.

 

**_Mr. Holmes will see you now._ **

 

When Greg walked into the office, not only was Mycroft there, but so was his cousin, Percy Weasley.  At this point, he realized his analysis of his dream was correct.  He stared at them both.

 

_I guess you know why I'm here. Seriously, were you ever going to tell us he was alive?  And John?  He jumped in front of John.  At this point, Percy, I don't see how they could have pulled this off without magic.  That's where you came in, isn't it?  I really can't fucking believe this!_

 

Greg flopped down into one of the chairs and scrubbed his hands over his face.  Mycroft started first.

 

_**After the trial of Moriarty, we knew that he would not stop until my brother was completely destroyed.  We had several plans running, but did not know which one until the last moment.  Yes, Percy did help us out.  We really couldn't have done it without him.  Percy saved Sherlock's life, and I'll will always be indebted to him for that.  I won't apologize for my actions.  The only thing both Sherlock and I regret is that John had to witness it.  But, in the end unfortunately, that was the true selling point of my brother's "suicide".** _

 

At this point, Percy began to speak.

 

_**I owe Mycroft more than I can say.  The mentoring he provided has helped me keep the ones I love safe.  We both understand when one needs to do this, they will make compromises in order to see it through.  Moriarty threatened John, Mrs. Hudson, and yourself to Sherlock, and he knew what needed to be done.  There is no regret there, just regret about the pain he caused to those who loved and admired him.  Family is everything, and  if I have to make a moral compromise so that Mycroft never feels the pain I do, for a brother to have died before his time, I will do it.** _

 

Mycroft put his hand in a temple position, and poised his chin on them.

 

_**John can't know this.  You can never tell him.  There are still people in Moriarty's network that if they realize Sherlock is still alive, they will carry out his last wishes. This is very important,  Do we have your word?** _

 

_I don't know if I can do that.  We are trying not to have secrets between us, and quite frankly he does deserve to know.  He was devastated when Sherlock died._

 

**_Do couples ever tell each other the truth?   There are different types of truth.  Sometimes a lie, even it's a lie of omission, is less damning than a supposed truth.  Sometimes truth is more painful, more deadly.  This one is potentially catastrophic.  Too much is at stake._ **

 

Greg gave a dark chuckle.

 

_Yeah, I suppose it is.  It's not like you don't have the means to make me forget, but I  guess you just figure that I'll find out again.  I don't like this.  You know, if John finds out, it'll be over between the two of us.  Okay, I'll keep your filthy secret._

 

Both politicians gave audible sighs of relief.

 

_I do have a question to ask you Percy, since we're being all truthful.  Did you know I was your cousin all those years ago, when you told me about my inheritance?_

 

Percy, sat up straighter, and looked Greg in the eye.

 

_**Yes,  I knew about you then.  Actually, I knew about you about 2 years prior to that.  I'm known for my research, my meticulous attention to detail.  I wanted to meet with you that day, to see for myself about the kind of man you were.  I wasn't disappointed, but you seemed happy.  You were content with your life without magic, and didn't want to upset your status quo.  Maybe I shouldn't have made that decision for you, but what would have it proved?  But if it makes you feel better, I'm glad you and Emily are part of our family, and by extension, are also under my protection.  You don't really need it though, especially with John Watson in your life.** _

 

 Greg stood up to leave.

 

_Okay, I'll keep this a secret.  I don't like it, but I'll keep it._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just thought up. I would appreciate feedback. No harm, no foul.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr. Or don't. Whatever.  
> http://www.dravni.tumblr.com/


End file.
